fan_characters_welcomefandomcom-20200214-history
"Jenny"
"Jenny" (harlequInstar, real name Nyx) was a mysterious figure who would show up from time to time with missions from the Horrorterrors, always appearing wearing a dark cloak that concealed her face. This went on for some time, until she was unexpectedly revealed to be a troll-cherub hybrid, the accidental offspring of the purple-blooded troll Zabrak Zephos and the evil cherub Kalbala Krab. Her 'evil' half is named Hastur. They share a body, which they take turns occupying. When one goes to sleep, the other awakens. Both sides are dimly aware of what their other half is doing while they sleep, but their memories take on a dream-like quality and they cannot always remember all the details. They will also switch places if another person says the true name of the 'sleeping' half. In addition to Hastur, Jenny is plagued by the presence of honking in her head, inherited from her father's side. When the honks get stronger, she can become psychologically unstable and prone to rage, but this happens very rarely. Someday, she hopes to learn how to control its power, but for now, she tries her best to suppress it instead. History Birth and Childhood Jenny was born the child of the evil cherub Kalbala Krab, unwittingly fathered by Zabrak Zephos, who provided the conditions needed for cherub reproduction by entering Trickster Mode during a fight with her in the presence of a black hole. The event had been arranged behind the scenes by a mysterious emissary of the Horrorterrors, who had taken interest in Zabrak's unique skills and aimed to breed an ideal servant who would inherit them. Shortly after hatching, the young hybrid was abducted by the Horrorterrors and brought to an isolated bubble of space somewhere in the Furthest Ring. There Jenny was raised, cared for by the 'tender' tentacles of the Outer Gods. Though they provided the young cherub with ample reading material, it was not until many years later from their own perspective that she was permitted to encounter another living being. Struggles Between Halves Unusually for a cherub, Jenny was not directly aware of the presence of her 'other half'. Hastur made himself known only through threatening letters that he left for Jenny as she slept, demanding that she never reveal her true name to another being. Since Jenny was unaware that the evil presence lived within her own body, she had no defense against him, and Hastur was able to take control of the body whenever he wanted. However, the formidable powers inherited from her father's side were available only when Jenny was in control. When speaking to other people, Hastur pretended to be a possessive demonic presence, and demanded that others not reveal his existence to Jenny, or he would kill her. This ploy worked remarkably well, up until word got out that a troll-cherub hybrid was wandering about. From there, it was only a matter of time before someone took notice of Jenny's peculiarities and forced her to become aware of Hastur's presence for the first time. The Plan and the Dilemma The Horrorterrors speak of a threat that approaches from beyond the outer reaches of the Furthest Ring. It is the plan of the Noble Circle to make use of Jenny's potential powers, martyr's personality, and upbringing in order to fight against this threat. The plan centers around an artificial, unstable universe that perpetually generates doomed timelines. By implanting a being into this universe, doomed copies of said being would be spawned endlessly - a self-perpetuating weapon, fighting and dying repeatedly forever. Hastur, however, has no interest in serving the needs of the Horrorterrors, and would much rather live the natural life of an evil-aligned cherub, burning civilizations to ash and creating an interplanetary reign of terror. While Jenny could, in theory, refuse to go along with the plan, she has no plans to do so, should she predominate. Abilities Jenny's abilities are not yet realized. She has heard that she is meant to become a Witch of Rage. The Horrorterrors have sent her out among the worlds to learn how to access her abilities. She can manifest intense green energy fields and shape them into things, especially when angry. She also has access to the chucklevoodos and can trap people in a universe born of fear and anger. She can't really control either of these powers. Part of the problem is that most of her ego derives from Hastur's personality. The angrier she gets, the greater her chance of losing control. She believes that if she could truly feel 'righteous anger', she might be able to harness her abilities properly. Hastur has neither of these abilities, but he believes that if Jenny submits to the honking, he will gain access to both. This, he believes, is the key to his predomination. Category:Characters